Oswald Abraham, in international patent publication WO2009/103109 (also granted as Australian patent 2009217220), disclosed an improved postural support pillow with a headrest and a backrest adapted to support the head and back (or rib cage) of a user, with a channel separating the head and back rests for accommodating the user's arm at least in part. The pillow has proved successful for many users for a number of conditions, including sleep apnoea, pain caused by irritation of the oesophagus by refluxing stomach acids in gastro-oesophageal reflux disease, and many other posturally sensitive conditions. The disclosures of WO2009/103109 are incorporated herein by reference.
Pillows are only adjustable for a user's changing preferences or needs, by adjusting the level of inflation in the case of an air filled pillow or by cumbersome removable inserts, and can be inconvenient to position and store. There is therefore a need to provide an improved apparatus which is easily adjustable and solves the convenience and storage problem.
The current invention stems from the realisation that the simple geometrical structure of the Abraham pillow allows a convenient implementation in the form of adjustable bed, providing an elegant solution to the above-mentioned shortcomings.